jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki:Featured Articles Candidates
Featured Articles are examples of some of the work available on the Jurassic Park Fanon wiki, and are highlighted on the main page each month. Criteria for a featured article are that it is * well-written * no big plotholes * A considerable amount must be finished Any previously featured articles are ineligible for nomination, however previously nominated articles can be nominated again if they've failed to become featured. Vote for the next Featured Article ﻿ The Green Flame This was one of the first stories on this wiki. It's scope is really different from other stories. When I think on Jurassic Park, I think of the huge scientific project that recreated the dinosaurs. I don't think much about people running away from T. rexes and raptors, you can see that in any random dinosaur movie. Therefore much story is mostly a testimony from one of InGen's major scientists. I tried to put some action in it by making the quest for the mysterious Green Flame (from the comic series) a central part of it. I know I really have to work on that part, but I think I can finish it before the end of June. MismeretMonk 11:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) For I like it so far, and you've written it really well. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Against Fall 3: The Uprising Oh, there's a surprise. Here I am, nominating the third part of my trilogy. It is the longest of the three, and has plenty of action. I've spent a long time working on it, and though it's not finished yet, I'm sure becoming the second-longest story on the wiki counts as finishing a 'considerable' amount. And it even has an accompanying film script, though this is not very large at the moment. And I don't think their are any plot-holes. Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:53, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Jurassic Park IV:Kill or be Killed I know this is late but here I am,nominating my first aritcle,Jurassic Park IV: Kill or be Killed,which is also the start of PYTHNUT Productions.It's been finshed and it's on the Jurassic Park IV link.I don't think there's any plot-holes.This was also my very first story on this wiki.User:Pythor9449 (talk) January 6,2013 12:10 (UTC) Previous Featured Articles Fall 2 More discussion can be found on User talk: Toothless100 and Talk:Fall 2 So, now The Fall's been featured, I guess I can nominate Fall 2. It is the sequel to The Fall, but as the sciency stuff was done in the first one, it contains more dinosaurs and more action, for the users who like that sort of stuff. It's also finished. So maybe Fall 2 for September? Toothless100 - Talk to me 08:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Um, hello? September is close, and we haven't really voted for anything. Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The Fall I've written it so that there's not any dinosaurs too early, and it's mysterious. It's seven chapters in and pretty long. If it isn't long enough, then I'm happy to wait until I've written more, but I'm quite pleased with my story. 15:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) (you may once have known me as Toothless99) Now that its finished, you could pick The Fall or Fall 2. Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) For: I think it's a really good story, Toothless! Let we first do The Fall for August. MismeretMonk 17:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) For: What MM said! Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 22:36, July 26, 2011 (UTC) So should I edit the main page now? Toothless100 - Talk to me 08:06, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Jurassic Park: A Land Reborn SUPPORT: One of the few complete stories left on the wiki, and it's quite well-laid out with characters both old and new. Plus it has its own logo! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 22:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Support: definitely :P It's a fanfic JPIV, and the plot was made to correspond JJ's news about how the JPIV would be. Plus I have to enjoy I really enjoy the raptor's attack. ''Sanguinoraptor'' the Blood Thief. Roar at. 12:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Support: You are all so right, now it is featured. Some pics would have been nice. MismeretMonk 16:15, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Jurassic Park IV: Extinction SUPPORT: It is a nice long story. It contains forgotten dinosaurs from the movie, and it has strong allusions to the novels.MismeretMonk 15:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : SUPPORT: I agree. Obviously :) It's not quite done yet, but by the end of January it will be, and be ready for FA status. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Isla Sorna Survival SUPPORT: I say we should have this as the next featured article because its so well known and it was the first T.V Show like story. It also uses videos as well and other users get to decide on new story ideas or get to be in them. It was also the last story made before the fanon wiki was abandoned and might be one of the longest articles on this wiki. So if you think that this should be a featured article or should not I respect that but don't take that comment to seriously because the last time I checked this is one of the most popular articles on this wiki and there are 87 articles here it even says so at popular pages. So really think about your decision. Brandon Mollica 21:49, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : SUPPORT: It's quite a good story, there's the interaction thing, plus we really need a new article cause Revenge of the 'Rex doesn't exist anymore. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 07:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : SUPPORT: A nice thing about Brandon's stories is that you can give him the missions, and he really makes something of it. The story is funny. MismeretMonk 15:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ﻿Jurassic Park IV - Revenge of the T-Rex Why not? It was the first movie-like fanfic and one of the earliest on the wiki, if I'm not mistaken. It's complete too. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:45, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : SUPPORT: '''Yeah, it was one of the earliest, it is complete, and it was written by me. It was my first fanfic so its smaller than the others, but it was top of Long Pages for a while. It's sixth now, meaning five fanfics are beating it, but three of them are others of mine anyway. Seems like a good starting point to me, but it would, cause I wrote it! :) Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 08:10, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : '''Support: It is a go-to-the-island-and-get-eaten-plot, but the setting is nice. Good to see the Othnielia from the novels again. A fight between T. rex and Allosaurus is kind of epic. I really like the Deinonodon subplot. It has some typo's and plotholes but who cares.